


Bored Vechs

by scaredykitty



Category: MindCrack
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaredykitty/pseuds/scaredykitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you leave a Vetches alone for too long (hint don't leave Vetches alone for long periods of time)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bored Vechs

Vechs was bored. And a bored Vechs was a dangerous Vechs.

He paced back and forth in his underground lair, trying to think of something to do. Everyone was away at Minecon, leaving him mostly alone. And bored.

_Etho has joined the game_

Vechs giggled happily, delighted to have someone to play with.

He pulled out his phone, calling Etho. “Hiiii Etho, want to play a game?” he said in a sing song voice, trying to not giggle.

“...you say these things, and I'm not sure if you know how terrifying you make them sound sometimes,” Etho said after a moments pause. Vechs giggled as he made his way towards spawn, grin plastered on his face.

“I'm boooored Etho,” Vechs said with a whine as he wandered into spawn, searching for any sign that Etho was nearby.

He heard Etho inhale slowly, quietly, before sighing. “Bad Vechs. Go watch some people flail about in your CTM maps, that should keep you entertained for awhile,” he said quietly. 

Vechs frowned, pouting. “But I want to play with you! It's been aaaages since we played, Etho!” he said, biting back a giggle as he spotted Etho. Etho was busy checking out the Death Games Building. He was being cautious, which was smart, with a bored Vechs on the loose. 

Vechs quietly crept up behind the building, sneaking around until he was behind Etho. Dropping the phone, he gently touched Etho's shoulder. “Hiiii there Etho,” he said seductively before ducking quickly as Etho spun around, fist clenched. “You wouldn't hurt little old me!” he said, trying his best to look innocent. 

Etho frowned, withdrawing his fist as he shook his head. “Smart, Vechs, sneaking up behind me. Just brilliant. I'm too busy to deal with you being bored. Go bother someone else,” he said, not impolitely, if a bit brash.

Vechs shook his head, grumbling. “Zistykins and Dinnerbunny and Rosie are all away, so I can't play with them, and Paul is busy, so I want to play with you!” Vechs said, pulling at Etho's arms.

“Ahuh. So I'm your last resort,” Etho said, deeply unimpressed. 

Vechs whined, pawing at Etho's arm. “That's not what I said!”

“That's what you meant though,” Etho said slowly, shaking his head. Vechs frowned, taking a step away from Etho. Etho looked down at Vechs, unsure what he was about to do.

Vechs turned around on his heels, walking away in a huff. “Fine. If you don't want to play, I'll just have to play with you later,” he said as he disappeared behind the buildings of spawn. Etho let out a low sigh. It seems he had managed to enrage, or at least piss off, the mapmaker. A dangerous predicament to be in, normally. Perhaps slightly less dangerous, since it wasn't in one of his maps, where he had the homeground advantage. Etho would have to be careful though, now that there was an upset Vechs wandering about.

Vechs grumbled as he sat in the nether, thinking of ways of taking his frustration out on Etho. All he had wanted before was to play with him, tease him a bit, but now he wanted to make him scared, make him watch over his shoulder. He licked his lips as a plan started to form. It would take a lot of time to complete though. If he pushed himself, he might be able to do it in a day, maybe a bit more. If he did nothing else...

A day later with no sleep, Vechs had finished. He stared at the tall tower he had built, giggling happily. It wasn't quite as good as a CTM map to punish Etho with, but it would have to do. He knew Etho had gone to sleep a bit ago, but he should be awake soon. Giggling, he set of to where he knew Etho was sleeping.

Soon, he was standing over the prone form of Etho, quietly sleeping away. “Wakey wakey Etho!” Vechs said as he poured a bucket of water laced with potion over Etho. Etho awoke with a splutter of indignation and rage, taking a swing at Vechs. He quickly frowned, as he realized his arms were not moving how they should. “Oh whoopsie me, I must have dropped a weakness potion into the water!” Vechs said with a grin. 

“Oh you little...you...” Etho said as Vechs grabbed him, tying him up before hauling him over his shoulder.

“So tall, and yet you weigh almost nothing. All skin and bones,” Vechs said, earning an annoyed growl from Etho.

“Set me down right now,” Etho said calmly, or, as calmly as he could while flopping around on Vechs' shoulders. 

Vechs snorted, shaking his head. “No. You didn't want to have fun before, so we're going to have fun now. See, I've been awake for the last day to make you something fun. You like fun things, don't you Etho? Of course you do. So I built you this tower, and I'm going to put you in the tower, and you are going to get out of the tower. And no dying. If you die, I drag you back and shove you to the top of the tower again,” Vechs said, humming. 

Etho closed his eyes. “You're insane,” he said quietly.

Vechs nodded his head, causing Etho to be jostled about. “Yes yes, mad, yes, all well and good. Ah, here we are!” he said as grinned at the tower. Etho turned his head, eyes going wide. It was a rather tall tower, and must have taken him some time. The distinct sound of an iron golem made Etho frown, trying to twist and see what was happening. He was abruptly snatched off of Vechs' shoulder by the iron golem, a strangled shout coming from his lips.

He turned to see Vechs smirking up at him. “Now be a dear golem, and take him to the top of the tower before deactivating, ok?” he said, grinning as he looked at Etho. “I'll be watching you, have fun!” he said with a wink, blowing a kiss at him as the golem slowly lumbered into the tower.

Vechs watched the cameras he had installed in the tower, a bucket of popcorn next to him. Etho had tried to sit sullenly in the tower, most likely hoping to starve to death. Too bad for him that he had installed a beacon inside the tower so he couldn't do that.

The next few hours worth of quiet grumbling had kept him entertained, but not nearly as long as he had hoped. He felt his eyes going heavy as he watched Etho methodically dismantle yet another trap. Soon, his head was against the top of the table, snoozing quietly.

Vechs awoke with a start as he felt the cold, sharp feel of metal pressed against his cheek. “You are going to pay for that,” Etho said quietly, whispering in his ear.

“Whoops,” Vechs said, realizing that falling asleep with an angry Etho about was a terrible idea. He couldn't help but giggle as Etho pulled him from the chair.

Etho frowned, shaking his head. “Why are you giggling? I have a sword to your throat, and you're giggling,” he said, confused. Vechs shrugged, unconcerned. He had Etho's attention, and that's all he wanted for now. Even if it was at the end of a sword.


End file.
